


Провокация

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Reika/Eri
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Провокация

Дорога свивалась в косы из многочисленных, совершенно одинаковых поворотов, и казалось, будто ей нет ни конца, ни края. Эри заливался соловьем, Рейка слушал его вполуха. Бельчонок говорил о сексе, казалось, сутками напролет, а в те редкие минуты, когда спал, его голос снился Рейке в кошмарах. К концу недели, к вящей радости оборотня, его спутник уже не отмахивался, а только тяжко вздыхал. Гаденыш умел себя преподнести, а морализаторство никогда не было сильной стороной Рейки. Тормозило его, наверное, то, что этому рыжему нахалу было, как ни крути, меньше лет, чем он ему тогда назвал, а в роли растлителя малолетних выступать совсем не хотелось. Хотя, кто тут кого? И откуда только знает так много? Кстати…

— Эри? Эри?!

С первой попытки перебить разошедшуюся не на шутку белку не вышло, пришлось осторожно щелкнуть по макушке.

— А?! За что?

— Я до тебя докричаться не могу вот уже битых полчаса.

Рейка буквально кожей ощущал, насколько за время путешествия в компании неугомонного мальчишки вырос уровень общей безграничной лжи, беспочвенных наездов, степень лицемерия и шантажа. И, надо отдать должное, червячок удовлетворения раздувался просто до неприличных размеров при одном только взгляде на впавшего в столбняк от удивления и возмущения Эри.

— А… — маловразумительно ответил рыжий забияка и повел ушами, демонстративно проверяя, остались ли на их кончиках драгоценные кисточки. — Чего?

— Ты так набиваешься ко мне в постель, что у меня возникла пара уточняющих вопросов.

— Каких? — хвост чуть нервно дернулся. Вор вообще вопросы не любил, как факт. От них слишком было близко до допросов.

— Ну, например, ты уже спал с кем-то?

— Конечно, — отмахнулся лапкой бельчонок. — И не один раз.

Рейка ласково улыбнулся ему в затылок и продолжил:

— Много, значит. И с кем?

— А что? — с подозрением буркнул Эри.

— Ну как что… должен же я знать, на что могу рассчитывать в постели. Я, видишь ли, с девственниками возиться не люблю.

Пушистый хвост дернулся ещё раз и, кажется, стал в два раза пушистее, чем был.

— Ну, с этим проблем не будет. Я же не девственник.

— Раз так, то расскажи мне: во сколько лет впервые? С кем? Что любишь и что не любишь в постели?

— А… говорить обязательно?

— Ты так долго убеждал меня в целесообразности нашей связи, что я на самом деле задумался. Давай, докажи мне, что это не пустые слова.

Рейка с любопытством наблюдал за поведением белки, а та, что было совершенно не похоже на чересчур разговорчивого Эри, не стремилась со всей горячностью своей юной души расписывать прелести их будущей постельной жизни.

— В четырнадцать. С девушкой.

Бельчонок замолчал.

— И?

— Что «и»?

— Дальше.

— Чего дальше?

— Ну, кто она?

— Она была из борделя. Я был её клиентом. Она меня всему-всему научила.

Рейка сощурил глаза и усмехнулся.

— Да ну… — протянул он ехидно.

— А ты проверь! — радостно откликнулся Эри.

— Я подумаю, а пока ответь, и чему же она тебя научила?

— Нет, я не понял, что это за допрос?! — бельчонок возмущенно нахохлился.

Самая лучшая защита — нападение. По крайней мере, тогда, когда твой противник не следак.

— Что ты. Это искренний интерес навыками моего гипотетического любовника.

— А больше тебя ничего не интересует в моей скромной персоне?

— Интересует, — покорно согласился Рейка. — Например, от чего у тебя сносит крышу?

— От тебя, — весомо ответил бельчонок и трогательно завернулся в хвост.

До конца перехода Рейка молчал. Что тут можно сказать в ответ?

Он остановил коня, молча спрыгнул и так же в тишине начал устраивать место для ночевки. Вскоре затрещал костер и запахло едой. Ночь в лесу наступает рано: засыпают те, кто бодрствовал, и просыпаются те, кому пора вставать. И только человек — создание пограничья: творит, что хочет.

— Эри? — окликнул Рейка, заметив отсутствие рыжего охламона. — Куда ты запропастился, пока я постель готовил?

Ближайшие ветки кустов раздвинулись почти бесшумно, но хаоснику было довольно и этого. Он обернулся, занося руку для удара, и замер.

Оборотень сменил шкурку. Хитрые глаза засветились каким-то загадочным внутренним светом. Он совершенно не стеснялся своей наготы. И веснушки раскрасили его лицо в карнавальную маску языческих божков. Сочетание угловатой фигуры подростка с пластикой потомственного вора завораживало.

Рейка сглотнул, опуская и пряча в карманы вспотевшие руки.

— Ты чего?

— Я тут подумал над тем, что ты сказал, и решил, что ты прав. Я докажу тебе, что я не девственник и подхожу тебе, — голос Эри был на удивление серьёзен, и почти незаметно звенела в нём легкая дрожь.

— В смысле? — шепнул Рейка пересохшими губами.

Рыжий мальчишка подошел к нему медленно, крадучись, провел пальцами по шее Рейки, встал на цыпочки и горячо поцеловал в губы. Не знающий страха хаосник осторожно, будто боясь нечаянно сломать, притянул к себе и обнял. Бельчонок повел рукой по груди вниз, лаская через ткань, а затем уже, проворно скользнув под рубашку, по животу вверх. Рейка задохнулся и впился в податливые губы. Для здорового мужчины, уже полгода как не занимавшегося сексом, он проявил немыслимую выдержку. Но ласкающие руки, сладкие поцелуи и явно разгоревшееся желание сделали своё дело: теперь останавливаться он не собирался. Когда мальчишку потянули на спальник, он с радостью на нём вытянулся. Ноги совершенно не держали Эри. Тело его звенело от томительного предвкушения. Возбуждение горячило кровь и пьянило рассудок. Хотелось чего-то, а чего — он сам не знал.

Рейка отстранился лишь раз, избавляя себя от одежды, и больше уже не отрывался от рыжего сумасшествия. Оно же вывернулось из-под него, и, устроившись на бедрах, склонилось, чтобы пройтись горячими поцелуями по груди. Стон вырвался помимо воли Рейки и ударил раскаленным бичом по обнаженным нервам Эри. От осознания того, какое удовольствие приносят ласки любовнику, своё возбуждение только стало острее. Мальчишка прогнулся в руках пытающегося контролировать себя Рейка, которому хотелось попросту взять и оттрахать наглеца. Когда пальцы Рейки сплелись на члене Эри, тот вскрикнул, дернулся, закусил нижнюю губу и замер, откинувшись назад и опираясь о бедра любовника. Большего вынести Рейка не смог и перевернул Эри под себя. Но каково же было его удивление, когда после ещё пары движений тот выгнулся дугой, вскрикнул и кончил. На его лице читалось полное удовлетворение жизнью, неземное блаженство и даже ни намека на продолжение…

— Эри? — тихо позвал Рейка. Его возбуждение никуда не делось.

— Ммм… — протянул сонно бельчонок. — Холодно… — пожаловался он.

После чего хлюпнул пару раз носом, завернулся в одеяло, поджал под себя ноги и засопел.

— Мать! — выругался Рейка, осознав всю трагичность собственного положения. Это надо было полгода обходиться без секса, чтобы в итоге доводить себя рукой. — А всё-таки ты девственник, мой маленький лжец, — пробормотал он, убирая рыжую прядь с лица мирного дрыхнущего Эри.


End file.
